recuerdos de un psasado
by bella-potter-cullen1021
Summary: que pasa si bella no es quien todos creen y cuando nessie aparenta 11 años y una visita inesperada hace que la verdad salga a flote y bella necesite terminar su séptimo año en...  ¿pero dumbuldore que haces aquí?
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es el primer cumpleaños de nessie y el mío como vampiro, Alice esta decorando la casa habíamos salido de caza mientras la loca de mi hermana hacia de las suyas, aunque mi pequeña apenas tenía un año de edad iba en la espalda de su padre, ahora que yo corría a la misma velocidad que Edward entendía porque le gustaba llevarme en su espalda cuando íbamos llegando a casa un olor a humano hizo que parara de repente observe la casa con cuidado y Edward bajo a renéseme y se acerco a mi

Tenemos visitas- susurro su voz era contenida la que usaba cuando le frustraba no poder leer mi mente, estudie el aroma sin duda era un humano pero había algo mas algo que no pude identificar pero se me hacia conocido

De acuerdo- tome su mano y la de renéseme en la otra, caminamos a casa todos estaban serios incluso Alice y emmet, solté la mano de Edward al ver que Carlisle sostenía una carta en sus manos, una carta que le llega a todos aquellos que deben estudiar…

Que ocurre- la voz de Edward salió frustrada pero Carlisle lo tranquilizo

Edward es algo que deben saber ambos al mismo tiempo- con una señal de la mano nos pidió que nos sentáramos, así lo hicimos renéseme revoloteo hasta llegar a mí y sentarse en mis piernas, Carlisle se acerco a mi y me tendió la carta la tome con manos temblorosas- supongo que no soy el adecuado para decirles de que va todo esto así que les quiero presentar a alguien- se alejo y volvió se guido por una cabellera blanca, me levante de golpe junto con renéseme

Dumbuldore- susurre todos voltearon a verme y yo me quede petrificada

Isabella- el anciano se hizo notar y se acerco a mi- mmm- murmuro- veo que te haz convertido en un vampiro- yo asentí- extrañare ver los ojos de tu madre- sonreí con tristeza- pero ese no es el asunto ya que por lo que veo no haz sido muy sincera- voltee a ver a todos y estaban perplejos, luego me voltee hacia dumbuldore y asentí

Mama que pasa- la aguda voz de mi hija hizo que me empezaran a picar los ojos queriendo derramar lagrimas que no tenia

Tengo algo que contarles- todos salieron del trance en el que estaban y me miraron- de acuerdo a lo que les dije no fui muy sincera- tome a mi niña y le bese la coronilla

A que te refieres?- me pregunto Edward en u susurro apenas aludidle, voltee hacia él para contestarle

Ha que les mentí yo no soy de forks, no viví en Phoenix – mi voz desapareció en su actual sonido de campanillas

Que quieres decir?- esta vez fue jasper, solté a mi pequeña y cerré los ojos me concentre, poco a poco cambie mi apariencia sentí que mi cabello creció y como su color cambiaba sentí una picazón más fuerte en los ojos y luego nada abrí los ojos ante los asombrados de mi familia

Esta soy yo en realidad-nadie respiraba solo mi hija quien me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro- siento haberles mentido pero es que era necesario jamás pensé que renéseme fuera una bruja – todos me miraron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, suspire- supongo que tendré que contar la historia completa

Quisieras- Alice hasta ahora callada y seria en su rostro bailaba una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno primero que nada, mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Lilian Potter Evans, en realidad tengo 17 años y soy como decirlo… bruja- me voltee hacia todos que se quedaron en estado de shock volví a suspirar, voltee hacia dumbuldore pidiendo con la mirada, entendió enseguida y me tendió su varita- acció varita de cerezo- escuche como en mi habitación se movía un cajón y luego el rose del viento al cocar con el palo de madera , extendí mi palma al tiempo que esta aterrizaba en ella, le di la varita a dumbuldore y con la mía entre mis manos apunte a renéseme- levicorporo- empezó a flotar en el aire, de su boca salió un grito de sorpresa y luego unas pequeñas risitas, la baje- te gusto mi cielo

Si- corrió y me abrazo el alce y la baje, me voltee hacia dumbuldore y el asintió

Bien ahora que quieren saber- todos intercambiaron miradas y luego Edward fue quien hablo

Todo- cada vez estaba más ansiosa me voltee hacia jasper y sonreí

Jasper cálmate quieres, se los contare- el asintió y la ansiedad se fue, tome una gran bocanada de aire aunque no lo necesitara- bien cómo explicarme- se me ocurrieron muchas cosas hasta que me decidí por una, retire el escudo de mi mente pensando en toda la historia al inicio Edward estaba sorprendido pero guardo silencio para prestar atención al cabo de unos minutos abrió los ojos y me sonrió, explico todo a los demás y pronto una sonrisa remplazo su semblante serio

Mami yo también puedo hacer eso- mi niña sonreía y daba saltitos, yo asentí

Pero para eso necesitas estudiar mucho- su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus cejas se juntaron

Pero mama en la escuela no enseñan magia- me reí se veía tan tierna

Para eso hay una escuela especial- abrí la carta que traía en manos y comencé a leer en voz alta

COLEGIO HOGWARDS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA

DIRECTOR: Albus Percival wulfic brain dumbuldore

(orden de Merlín, primera clase, gran hechicero, jefe de magos, jefe supremo, confederación internacional de magos)

Querida señorita cullen

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

_Una Historia de la Magia_, Bathilda Bagshot

_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Cuando termine su rostro brillaba pero la voz de mi antiguo profesor o director me distrajo

Querida Isabella- me volví hacia él y me tendía otra carta- recuerda que tu también necesitas terminar tu educación mágica- me puse mas blanca de lo normal, eso era cierto pero cómo reaccionarían todos cuando me vieran y como reaccionaria mi hermano acaso me rechazaría


	2. Chapter 2

Regreso 

Después de ayer nessie estaba más feliz que nunca pero Edward estaba un poco decaído

Edward que es lo que te ocurre- me voltee hacia él y pronto me sonrió aunque esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, fruncí el ceño odiaba que me hiciera eso retire el escudo de mi mente y el bajo la mirada

es solo que no soporto la idea de que tú y nessie se vayan por todo un año- sonreí y me acerque a él le di un pequeño beso en los labios- además ahora que sé que te busca un loco maniático me pone peor- solté unas risitas y luego pensé en todos los momentos que estuve en howards junto a mis amigos y a mi hermano y cuantas veces estuve en peligro lo oí gruñir unas cuantas veces pero luego se calmó cuando termine le sonreí

no importa que paso en esos años yo siempre Salí a delante- luego una mueca ocupo mi sonrisa- eso claro siempre con mi hermano – me sentó en su regazo

Tranquila siendo tu hermano jamás te rechazaría por ser lo que eres- yo asentí y luego un grito proveniente de la habitación de mi pequeña me saco de mis pensamientos, corrí hasta su cuarto y luego sonreí ante lo que vi, ella corría de un lado al otro buscando que ponerse cuando lo localizo se metio al baño y salió completamente lista me sonrió y luego salto para abrazarme

Buenos días mama- me planto un beso en la mejilla y luego continuo- hoy iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitaremos verdad – yo asentí y ella empezó a dar brinquitos estilo Alice, salió de la habitación corriendo hacia abajo- que esperan- su grito sonó en toda la casa a pesar de saber que la oíamos sin necesidad de ese grito lo hacía cuando estaba emocionada, baje las escaleras y todos ya estaban ahí

y como nos iremos a Londres- pregunto Alice yo sonreí y alargue mis manos, en una llevaba mi varita y en la otra nada , pronto y de la nada aparecieron 8 escobas me monte a una sin miedo y ante la mirada atónita de los Cullen coloque a mi hija detrás- bella piensas que eso va a volar-sonreí ampliamente

súbanse todos a una escoba y repitan mis pasos – todos obedecieron y luego me voltearon a mirar, me incline hacia delante y golpee suavemente el suelo y así alzar vuelo , pronto todos estaban a mi lado en el aire , después de una breve explicación de cómo avanzar y dar vuelta emprendimos vuelo, se sentía realmente reconfortante sentir el viento en mi rostro después de mucho tiempo

Hermanita porque no nos dijiste que sabias volar- me voltee hacia emmet y sonreí

en el mundo mágico hay un deporte llamado quidicht es como el futbol para los humanos solo que con escobas y en aire, yo y mi hermano entramos en nuestro primer año en howards el cómo buscador y yo como golpeadora- todos me miraban con los ojos como platos pero luego emmet se rompió en una risotada

tú de humana sobre una escoba- lo fulmine con la mirada y luego volví mi atención a lo que estaba delante de mi pronto divise tierra y aterrice, todos hicieron lo mismo aunque emmet casi se caí de la escoba

ahora todos tomen mis manos- todos hicieron lo que pedí y luego pensé en el caldero chorreante pronto sentí un gancho en el obligo y luego el suelo desaparecer, cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo frente a mi estaban el caldero chorreante, al entrar muchas miradas se posaron en nosotros pero las ignoramos cuando llegamos a la parte de atrás antes de abrir la puerta me acerque a mi hija- cariño tengo algo que hacer- tome mi varita y apunte a renesme – finite incantatem- sus ojos achocolatados fueron cambiando hasta mostrar un esmeralda brillante

que le haz echo- me voltee hacia Alice sabia cuanto le gustaban mis ojos

nada sus ojos jamás fueron cafés de echo esos ojos son idénticos a los míos cuando era humana- me voltee hacia la pared de ladrillos y toque los indicados con la punta de mi varita, frente a mi apareció la entrada hacia el callejón estaba lleno aunque no tanto como antes, revise cada una de las tiendas hasta que me detuve en una del fondo que jamás en mi vida había visto y lo que más llamó mi atención fue el nombre "sortilegios weasly" sonreí los dobles cumplieron su sueño, camine y acto seguido todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros- síganme – todos me siguieron hacia gringots al entrar, me quede paralizada frente a mí se encontraba Draco Malfoy se me quedo mirando unos segundos y luego su cara de hurón pareció sorprendida

pero mira nada más san Potter en femenino-se me quedo mirando unos segundos más – y en que te has convertido- sonrío de lado y luego agrego- aunque sinceramente te vez hermosa- un gruñido proveniente de Edward hizo que draco retrocediera, me voltee hacia mi esposo y le sonreí inmediatamente se calmo

Mira draco más vale que te vayas con cuidado- sentí un ardor en mi cabello y pronto se volvió de un rojo fuego- ahora no necesito la magia para acabar contigo- avance un paso y el retrocedió otro, pero después de eso se fue

Bien hecho bella- sonreí a emmet y continuamos caminando hasta llegar con el único duende disponible

En que puedo ayudarles- me adelante y encare al duende

Vengo a realizar un retiro- el duende asintió y luego continuo

Su llave- me quite la llave que llevaba en mi cuello y se la entrege el duende llamo a otro para que nos guiara hacia mi cámara, cuando llegamos a los carritos suspire, todos voltearon a verme, cuando nos subimos me voltee hacia renesme y la puse en mi regazo la abrace protectoramente y les susurre a todos

sosténganse muy fuerte de donde puedan- cuando lo termine el carro comenzó a avanzar primero un poco despacio y luego mucho más rápido casi tan rápido como nuestra velocidad, renesme enterró su cara en mi cuello cuando de repente el carro se detuvo y el duende se bajó mientras yo colocaba a mi hija en las piernas de su padre y luego lo seguí, abrió la cámara y yo me introduje en ella para sacar unos cuantos galeones, cuando termine tomando los necesarios y unos más para el tren me volví hacia el carro, cuando empezó a andar de nuevo renesme temblaba en brazos de su padre, al salir fuimos directamente a comprar todo lo necesario cuando íbamos a entrar a la tienda de varitas le tendí a Edward unos cuantos galeones y le susurre

ve y compra una lechuza para renesme- el asintió me beso en los labios y desapareció seguido por toda la familia, al entrar a la tienda de ollivanders me senté en el pequeño sillón en espera de que mi hija encontrara su varita, de la trastienda salió un hombre que traía en sus manos unas cuantas caja al verme parpadeo confundido y luego asintió

Señorita Potter veo que está de vuelta... Aunque noto algo distinto- yo asentí y el continuo- que la trae por aquí

Vengo a buscar una varita para mi hija- el abrió los ojos como platos para luego fijar su vista en renesme, se acercó a ella y como siempre empezó a medir, reflexiono unos segundos y luego se alejó volviendo con una caja en mano, le tendió un palito de madera chocolate a mi hija y esta lo agito de la punta salieron unas cuantas luces, el hombre solo asintió

Madera de sauce 28 cm, núcleo de corazón de dragón flexible y agradable especial para hechizos defensivos-mi hija empezó a dar saltitos para acercarse a mi

Mama me enseñaras- le sonreí y asentí me voltee hacia el hombre y saque unos cuantos galeones de mi bolsillo

Cuanto será- el dudo pero luego hablo

20 galeones- le tendí los indicados y salimos de allí fuera nos esperaban todos con una jaula en las manos de Edward que contenía una lechuza blanca con manchitas negras

Feliz cumpleaños nessie- canturrearon entregándole a mi hija la lechuza, sonreí pero luego sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda me voltee para ver a que se debía y me quede petrificada, unos ojos esmeraldas cubiertos por unas horribles gafas me miraban sorprendido y tristes, no sabía que hacer tenía muchas dudas que aclarar, pero no tuve tiempo ya que vi cómo se acercaba a mí con paso firme y rápido

Este es mi fin


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando salió de su ensoñación empezó a caminar hacia nuestra dirección con la tristeza marcada en su cara, tuve que reprimir el impulso de ir y tratar de sacarle una sonrisa, cuando estuvo a solo unos metros se paro de golpe, pues e grito de mi hija hizo que prestara toda su atención a ella, estuvo mirando a mi hija durante unos segundos, primero su cara denotaba incredulidad y luego sorpresa seguí su mirada y pude saber con exactitud que en el rostro infantil de renesme ahora veía copiados con exactitud, los ojos de nuestra madre, nuestros ojos, después de examinar a mi hija unos segundos mas sentí una pequeña pared abrirse paso en mi cabeza, cuando lo hice yo también le permití el acceso a mi mente

Bella eres tu- su voz mental se oía con claro asombro y solo atine a asentir con la cabeza cuando lo hice, su expresión volvió a cambiar por completo- ¿porque?- lo ultimo se escucho tan lleno de tristeza que esta vez ni con uso de todo mi auto control detuve el impulso de ir con el y decirle que todo estaría bien, a velocidad vampírica me situé a su lado, lo sorprendí mas sin embargo no se notaba asustado, unas silenciosas lagrimas se habían salido de sus ojos así que lleve mis manos frías a sus mejillas para retirarlas al tocar sus mejillas pude sentir como un escalofrió recorría su espalda por lo que me iba alejar de el pero una mano suave y cálida me lo impidió no es que no pudiera soltarme pero es que no quería hacerlo- no!- me imploro en su mente, asi que termine de limpiar las lagrimas y cuando termine mis ojos picaban queriendo derramar las lagrimas que ya no tenia, como siempre que estaba con el me comunique con el mentalmente

Lo siento- en ese momento ya no pude mas, caí de rodillas al suelo, en menos de un segundo lo sentí abrazarme, pues estaba segura que había visto mis recuerdos

No tienes, porque- alce mi vista, el me sonreía así que no pude mas y se la devolví como pude, pero por lo que vi mis intentos fueron inútiles porque solo me salió una mueca- es mejor así- lo mire sin entender y se apresuro a decir- no se que hubiera echo si hubieras muerto- alzo su vista por enzima de mi hombro y sonrió con real agradecimiento- gracias por haberla cuidado- hablo bajo pero era obvio que sabia que podían oírlo, sonreí y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello como cuando éramos pequeños, después de unos segundos sentí unos pasos detrás nuestro y una voz arrogante hizo acto de presencia

Mira que tenemos aquí un recuento de los mellizos Potter- no alce la vista pues conocía ese tonito donde quiera, espere para que Harry le contestara pero no lo hizo así que el hurón albino continuo con sus comentarios- hasta que la princesita Potter se digno a aparecer- estaba furiosa pero no iba a permitir que mi autocontrol se acabara como aquella vez con seth aunque malfoy era otra cosa, continúe con mi rostro escondido en el pecho de Harry

Mira malfoy esto no es de tu incumbencia- la voz de Harry me hizo soltar una risita pues se notaba enfadado y aburrido

A mi no me hablas así san Potter- cuando sentí que iba sacar su varita saque mi cara del pecho de Harry y encare a malfoy, al ver mis ojos su rostro demostró terror pero al verme bien una sonrisa cruzo por su asqueroso rostro, escuche un gruñido a mis espaldas era obvio que pertenecía a Edward, sentí sus pasos acercándose a nosotros y a su lado unos pasos danzantes, cuando llegaron hasta nosotros, Harry y yo nos pusimos de pie, me voltee hacia Edward quien estaba ocupado fulminando a malfoy con la mirada, pero una aguda voz de soprano me hizo retirar mi vista de mi esposo y mi hermano

¿Mami que ocurre?- ala mención de la palabra mami oí unas risitas mal ocultas por parte de el Hurón

Que mal te haz portado Isabella- me voltee hacia el y un gruñido salió de mis labios, con eso logre callarlo, me voltee hacia Harry quien miraba a renesme con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro

Luego te explico- el asintió y me voltee hacia renesme- nada cariño anda ve con tus tíos que aun faltan muchas cosas que comprar- ella asintió y salto a mis brazos que ya la esperaban abiertos, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se volvió hacia Edward e hizo lo mismo, solo que coloco una mano en su mejilla, Edward asintió y una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro infantil, lo que paso a continuación hasta a mi me sorprendió renesme salto de los brazos de su padre y abrazo a mi hermano que al principio se quedo petrificado pero cuando se recobro le devolvió el abrazo, pude ver como renesme llevaba su mano ala mejilla y Harry se quedo petrificado por lo que me apresure a ver en su mente que es lo que renesme le estaba mostrando, le estaba contando toda la historia hasta ese momento desde su punto de vista, y luego en un ultimo recuerdo había una pregunta _¿ tu eres mi tío, Harry?, _el asintió y la sonrisa de mi pequeña no pudo haber sido mas grande, beso la mejilla de Harry y se despidió de el con el bracito mientras corría en dirección a mi familia, cuando voltee hacia el idiota malfoy ya no estaba, así que me voltee hacia mi esposo y mi hermano que habían empezado una platica no se cuando ni a que horas pero ahora platicaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, de algo estaba segura ellos se iban a llevar muy bien ya que ambos son iguales de sobre protectores


End file.
